A Life Story
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Toby and Donna, the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A Life Story: Once upon a Valentines  
>By Sunny<br>Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.  
>Archive: Sure. Just tell me where.<br>Spoilers: Everything! Cause you never know.  
>Summary: Toby and Donna, the beginning.<p>

~Summer 2017~  
>~Manchester residence~<p>

"Daddy," young Abigail Emily screeched as she watched her father play football with her five older brothers. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down every time he did anything, even when he fell down. Moving quickly she headed towards the field where the big kids were playing.

"Abigail," her mother said sternly. "You stay here."

The little girl turned around and looked at the ground while shuffling her feet. "But I want to play with Daddy," she said.

"Daddy's playing with the boys right now," her mother reminded her. "You know you can't play with the boys."

"Abbey, why don't you come and sit with me," the former President offered.

The little girl smiled brightly her large brown eyes lighting up as she scampered over and up on the man's lap. "Ok, Grandpa." He hugged her close and kissed the top of her curly brown hair.

The older Abbey looked at Donna and smiled. "She's so much like her father."

"Yes. She is," Donna smiled back. "She is such a blessing."

"So are they," Abbey nodded at the herd of boys who had piled on top of their father. "I can't believe you have six kids!"

Donna laughed. "Sometimes I wonder what got into my head."

"Your husband," Abbey suggested. Donna smiled widely and shrugged. "I tried to talk to him about birth control. But you know how men are when it comes to that kind of talk. I thought after the fifth boy you guys were done."

"What did you tell him?" Donna asked.

"No matter what men think, women are not baby mills. We're not built to pop babies out at will. I couldn't believe that he got you pregnant five years in a row," Abbey said.

"It wasn't Toby's decision to have the baby's all at once," Donna defended. "I wanted a large family."

"I can't believe you didn't space them out a bit."

"Are you kidding," Donna asked. "Toby is 60 now. If we would've waited any longer we would still be having babies when he was almost 70. At least this way, he may get to meet some of his grandkids."

"The way he's out there playing with the boys, you would think he was 20 years younger," Abbey mused.

"The kids have made him younger," Donna said wryly.

"I think you did too," Abbey agreed. "Did you ever think, 20 years ago when you joined the campaign that you would find the love of your life?"

"Yeah," Donna smiled wistfully. "But I thought at the time that it would be Josh."

"We all did," Abbey said.

"Who would have thought that grouchy old Toby Ziegler would capture so pure a young heart," Jed broke in.

"Not very many of us," Abbey said as she turned to her husband. The little girl on his lap had fallen asleep and he looked like he was not far behind.

"Toby definitely surprised all of us," Donna said quietly as she watched her husband chasing their youngest son towards the barn that served as the far end zone.

~February 2002~  
>~Toby's office~<p>

"I need your help," Josh said as he stood nervously in the doorway.

"With what," Toby asked without looking up from the draft he was working on..

"Valentines day," Josh replied.

Toby peered at the younger man over the top of his glasses. "Is it that time of year already?"

"Yeah," Josh said as he now sauntered into the room. "I want to get Amy something special."

"How about flowers," Toby suggested.

"Too easy," Josh brushed off.

"Candy?"

"Too obvious."

"Cause you're a straight shooter," Toby smirked.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "Any other ideas?"

"Nope. Those always worked for me," Toby said as he went back to work.

"That is so old school," Josh teased.

Toby looked back up. "It still works."

"I bet you it doesn't," Josh replied.

"How much," Toby asked.

"What?"

"How much do you want to bet," Toby asked.

"A hundred dollars," Josh offered.

"You're on," Toby agreed.

"So what did I just bet on," Josh asked slowly.

"I bet you that my way gets me a date for Valentines Day faster than your way does," Toby said.

"You're on," Josh said as he stuck out his hand. Toby stood and shook his hand.

"I'm not going to regret taking your money," Toby sighed.

"One rule," Josh broke in. Toby raised an eyebrow at him. "You have to pick someone other than CJ."

"Well, there goes my sure thing," Toby said sarcastically. "You pick the woman."

"Any woman I want," Josh asked.

"Name her."

"Donna."

Toby frowned. "She's a little young for me. Don't you think?"

"Scared," Josh asked.

Toby smiled, looking at his desk. He then looked up at the younger man. "Your hundred dollars is going to provide Donna with a wonderful date."

"You going to hire someone to take her out," Josh asked.

"Very funny. Get out of here. I have work to do," Toby ordered. Josh turned around and walked out of the office slapping the top of the doorframe as he went.

Toby sat down and picked up the phone, he dialed a number after locating it in his Rolodex.

"Violets Place," the lady on the other end said.

"I'd like to order some flowers," Toby said.

"Are they for Valentines day sir?"

"No. Today," Toby said. "Something exotic and unusual."

"We have a special supply of orchids," she said. "Will that do?"

"That sounds perfect," he smiled. Toby finished the order giving the clerk his credit card number, the message wanted written on the note, Donnas' name and the address where to deliver the flowers.

"They'll be there by four o'clock," the woman said before hanging up. Toby put the receiver on the cradle, smiled to himself and went back to work.

~Josh's office~  
>~1pm~<p>

Returning from lunch, Donna approached her desk, still talking to Ginger, Bonnie, Carol and Margaret. She stopped short as Carol whistled and they all stopped to stare at the flowers sitting on her desk.

"Those are gorgeous," Bonnie gushed.

"And expensive," Margaret stated. "Orchids are hard to find."

"Read the card," Ginger prompted as she gave Donna a shove. Donna stepped to her desk and stared at the flowers dumbfounded. She reached out and plucked the card from the vase. Her hands were trembling as she opened the card. She read it to herself, and then  
>gasped aloud as she read the name.<p>

"What does it say," Margaret asked as all of them tried to read over  
>her shoulder.<p>

"It says," Donna began as she turned around. "Like the exotic orchid, you are a rare and beautiful flower."

"Aww," the others said in unison.

"Who are they from," Carol asked.

"Someone," Donna stalled.

"Come on," Ginger and Bonnie said together.

"Josh," Carol mused.

"Hah," Donna replied. "It's someone unexpected."

"Come on Donna," Margaret urged. "We never get any good info. Who  
>sent the flowers?"<p>

"You guys are not going to believe this," Donna said. She looked at  
>their expectant faces. "They're from Toby."<p>

"Toby," Margaret repeated.

"Our Toby," Ginger and Bonnie asked in unison.

"That's what the card says," she replied waving the card at them. Ginger snatched the card out of her hand and peered at it closely. Bonnie looked as well.

"Why would Toby send you flowers," Margaret asked.

Donna shrugged. Carol started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Donna asked.

"Toby has a crush on you," Carol replied.

"And this is funny," Donna quipped.

"I guess not," Carol said as she sobered up. She looked at the others and they all started laughing.

"Give me that," Donna said angrily as she grabbed the card from Ginger. "Go to work!"

She sat at her desk and admired the flowers as the others left. She sighed wistfully and wondered why the flowers had been sent to her and if they were really from Toby. She moved the vase to a nearby filing cabinet then sat back down and went to work.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Josh Lyman's office," she said into the receiver.

"Hey Donna. Its Toby."

"Hi," she said startled.

"I heard you got the flowers I sent," he said.

"Yes I did," she smiled. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said quietly. "I know its kind of late to ask but are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she repeated confused.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day."

"It is? I forgot," she replied.

"Me too, or I would have asked sooner. So what do you think? Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She paused and looked at the vase of flowers. "I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow."

"Great," he smiled. "I'll come by your place at 8? Is that all right?"

"Perfect," she smiled back. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Ok. I'll talk with you later," he said before hanging up the phone. Donna put her phone down and giggled like a schoolgirl. It was then that Josh wandered out of his office.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Nothing," she replied soberly.

"Nice flowers," he quipped.

"Aren't they," she smiled.

He shrugged. "I guess. If you're into flowers."

"I am," she told him. "Did you send Amy flowers?"

"No," he replied shortly.

"Are you going to?"

"I doubt it," he said with a shrug. "I have other plans."

She stared at him hard. "Girls like flowers, Josh. Nothing says `I like you' like flowers."

"Nothing says `dork' like flowers," he mocked.

"Says you," she replied.

"Who sent you flowers," he asked as a diversion.

"Toby," she replied.

"Really," he smiled. "Why?"

"Cause he likes me," she told him.

"He said this?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago," she bragged. "When he asked me out to dinner for tomorrow."

"Are you going," he asked.

"Yes I am," she said.

"Damn," he cursed. He began to wander off. "I need to get some  
>flowers."<p>

Donna shook her head as she watched him walk away.

~Toby's office~  
>"You're a dog," Josh said as he entered Toby's office. He pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and dropped them on Toby's desk. Toby grabbed the money and quickly pocketed it. He sat back and smirked at the younger man.<p>

"When are you going to learn to trust me," he asked.

"When I am old and wise," Josh replied.

"Never happen," Toby teased.

Josh flopped on a chair. "So where are you taking her?"

Toby frowned. "I don't know yet. I tried a couple of places but they are all booked. I have Ginger calling around right now trying to find something."

"Good luck," Josh said as he stood up. He started to walk out then turned and came back. "Look Toby. Earlier, when I said Donna, I really thought she would say no. Be careful with her, ok?"

"Its one date Dad. It's not like we're getting married or something," Toby joked. "I'm sure we will be fine."

"Yeah," Josh said lightly. "Ok."

~Valentines Day 2002~  
>~8pm Donna's apartment~<p>

Toby looked down at his clothes and shook his head ruefully. He was the only one he knew that had to dress down for a date. He knocked twice on the door, shifting the gifts under his left arm. The door opened and Donna smiled at him from inside. She was wearing a very tight, red dress that made Toby blink rapidly.

"Hi," she said. As she stepped back and let him enter the room.

"I brought you some things," Toby said as he handed her a large brown teddy bear and a box of chocolates. Donna hugged the bear tightly as she studied the box of candy.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I'm going to put these away and grab my jacket," she told him.

Toby stood in the doorway and wondered what in the hell he was doing. It had been years since he had been on a date. Hell, it had been years since he wanted to go on a date. He spotted a pair of cats, which were sitting on the back of the couch staring at him. He stuck  
>his hands in his pockets and continued to scan the room. Donna came out of her room pulling on a jacket.<p>

"I'm ready," she announced.

"Ok. Lets go," he said as he opened the door.

Donna locked the door behind them then let him lead her down the hall.

~a place across town~  
>~9pm~<p>

"This is a nice place," Donna said as she looked around the room.

"Sorry it took so long to get here," Toby apologized. "It was the only place taking reservations, except McDonalds. I didn't think you would want to go to McDonalds."

She smiled. "This is great."

"Are you ready to order," the waitress asked as she approached the table. Toby looked at Donna who nodded.

"What would you like," Toby asked.

"I'll have the grilled salmon with a baked potato, butter and sour cream," Donna ordered.

The waitress wrote it down then turned to Toby. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the same," Toby said as he closed his menu and smiled at Donna. "And a bottle of Merlot."

"Ok," the waitress said as she gathered up the menus and left.

"So," Donna began. "Why did you ask me out?"

"The truth," he asked as he looked quickly around the room.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"To be honest, this started as a bet," he began.

"A bet," Donna broke in.

"Let me finish," Toby pleaded. She nodded. "Josh came to me for advice about today. I told him to send flowers or candy. He said that it wouldn't work any more. I said it would. So Josh bet me that it wouldn't work. Obviously it did."

Donna looked down at her hands, which were nervously gripping her napkin. Toby reached across the table and lifted her chin. Seeing the tears in her eyes he instantly regretted his words.

"I'm sorry Donna," he apologized. "I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you did."

"If it helps, I'm really glad that I'm here now," Toby said. "It's been a long time since I have been on a date or even wanted to date. I'm glad that you're the person I'm with tonight."

"I've wanted to go out with you for a long time," she admitted. "You made my dreams come true tonight."

Toby smiled, which made Donna smile as well.

~Donna's apartment~  
>~11pm~<p>

"I had a great time," Donna said as she stood outside the door.

"So did I," Toby replied. "Want to do it again?"

"I was hoping you would ask," she said.

"Is that a yes?"

"Definitely."

"Good," Toby said as he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "Good  
>night."<p>

"Good night, Toby."

~Manchester residence~  
>~Summer 2017~<p>

Toby groaned as he sat in the chair next to Donna. "I'm getting too old for this."

Donna smiled and grabbed his hand. "But not too old to go upstairs and take a shower with your wife."

"Never," he smiled. "Now?"

"In a few minutes," she said indulgently. "What did you do with the boys?"

"Sam and CJ arrived," he said. "They went to help unload the van."

"Yeah," Abbey cheered. "More kids."

"Just three more, for now," Toby said.

"What does that mean," Abbey asked as she stared at him.

"Isn't Josh coming with his kids," Toby asked nervously.

Abbey let out a breath. "I thought you were going to tell me you guys were having another one."

"We're done," Toby and Donna said together.

"Done with what," CJ asked from behind them.

"Having kids," Toby said as he stood up to hug her.

"I'm glad to hear that," she laughed. "I'm having a hard enough time convincing Sam that we don't need any more ourselves."

"Any more what," Sam asked as he joined them. He shook hands with Toby before hugging the women.

"Kids," CJ replied. "No more kids."

"That's too bad," Toby teased. "Having lots of kids is fun."

"You mean making lots of kids is fun," his wife revised.

"That too," Toby smiled.

"Everybody settle into a chair," Abbey ordered. "It's time to relax."


	2. Chapter 2

A Life Story: The Fall of Toby Ziegler  
>By Sunny<br>Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.  
>Spoilers: Everything! Just to be sure.<br>Summary: Toby and Donna, the beginning

~Manchester 2017~  
>a guest room<p>

"Are you getting dressed," Donna asked her husband.

"Does it look like I am getting dressed," he replied flippantly.

"No," she drawled. "It looks like you're lying naked on the bed."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I see you're as observant as  
>ever."<p>

"Get up and get dressed," she ordered. "Before I yell for CJ to come  
>in here."<p>

"Not a threat," he mumbled. "CJ has seen me naked before."

"Do you want me to call your daughter in here," she asked.

"Are you trying to send the poor child into therapy," he asked.

"Get dressed," she said again. "Josh is going to be here soon and dinner is almost ready."

"Why did I marry such a bossy woman," he asked no one in particular.

"Because you fell for my charming disposition,' she smiled.

He sat up with a grumble. "I remember falling alright but I don't think your disposition had anything to do with it."

~The White House ~  
>~February 15th, 2002~<p>

"Toby," Josh yelled as he saw the older man walking away from him. Toby stopped and turned around to watch Josh run over to him. "I want to talk to you!"

"Now what did you mess up," Toby asked as he turned and began walking down the hall. Josh fell into step beside him.

"Why do you assume I messed something up," Josh asked with a smile.

"Because you always come to me and say I want to talk to you, when you mess something up," Toby explained. "So what did you do?"

"I messed up with Amy last night," Josh gave in. "How did your date go with Donna?"

"It went well," Toby smiled. "What happened with Amy?"

"She was mad because I didn't buy her flowers or take her out for dinner," Josh said. "So what did you and Donna do?"

"We had dinner and talked," he replied. "What did you do with Amy last night?"

"We stayed at my place, watched basketball and ate pizza."

"Well that's my idea of the perfect date," Toby mused. "I wonder why she didn't like it."

"Did you kiss her," Josh asked.

"Amy," Toby frowned.

"No," Josh smiled. "Donna. Did you kiss Donna?"

"Why? Did you kiss Amy?"

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend," Josh said. "And you're avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding the question," Toby pointed out. "I'm not answering the question. It's none of your business."

"Are you going out with her again," Josh asked.

"That's quite possible," Toby said as he headed into his office. Josh stopped and watched him for a moment then turned and walked away.

Toby picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Josh Lyman's office," Donna said.

"Hi," Toby said.

"Hi," Donna smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Typing a memo," she said vaguely.

"What are you doing for dinner," he asked.

"Eating with you," she mused.

"That sounds like a good plan," he said with a smile. "Any preferences?"

"Someplace without Josh," she said. "He's been bugging me all morning."

"Yeah. He was just asking me about our date."

"What did you tell him," she queried.

"Nothing," Toby replied. "It's none of his damn business."

She started laughing and he could hear Josh talking in the background. "What's so funny," Josh asked.

"Toby just said something funny," she told him.

"I just left him," Josh said loudly. "And you guys are already on the phone?"

"He likes me," she said flatly.

"This is not a good idea," Josh ranted. "Office romances are not good!"

"What's his problem," Toby asked.

"He's just afraid that you're going to get lucky and he's not," she smiled.

"Don't talk like that in the office," Josh shouted.

"Am I going to get lucky," Toby asked.

"You have a better chance than Josh," she smiled.

"Well, now that we've covered that possibility I have to do some work," He told her. "If I can concentrate. And if I can't get anything done, I'm blaming you."

"That's what Josh does," she replied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Good morning Tobus," CJ said cheerily as she strolled into his office. "Did you have a good Valentines Day?"

"I did," he smiled.

"Really," she asked raising an eyebrow at him. "What did you do?"

"I had dinner with a beautiful woman," he told her. "In fact I had dinner with Donna Moss."

"What did you do? Lose a bet," CJ joked.

"No. Josh lost. How was your evening?"

She ignored his question. "Are you seeing her again?"

"We're having dinner again tonight," he informed her.

"Well then, it's a good thing we're having this little chat before some reporter comes asking me questions," she said snippily.

"Relax CJ," Toby said quietly. "I would have told you later today."

"How much later?"

"After staff," he hedged.

"Before my first briefing?"

"Of course."

"Liar."

He sat back in his chair and put a hand over his heart. "CJ. I'm wounded that you would say such a thing."

"Don't be a jackass," she replied. "How is Josh responding to this?"

"I think he is about to forbid us from seeing each other," Toby smirked.

"Are you going out just to irritate him," she asked.

He sobered. "No. I really like her."

"Good," she smiled. "Have a great time."

"Thank you CJ. You don't realize how much that means to me."

"I do," she said as she turned and started to walk away. "I really do."

~Manchester 2017~

"Its about time you came down here," Josh bellowed as Toby and Donna descended the stairs.

"Donna wouldn't let me get dressed," Toby said as he hugged the younger man.

"Liar," Donna said as she punched her husband in the arm. "Hello Joshua."

"Donnatella," he whispered as he hugged her.

"Where are the kids," Toby asked.

"They're with their grandparents," Josh stated. "They wanted to come but they had already promised Ken and Angie they would go there."

"It's good that they spend time with their Mothers' parents," Toby said softly.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "I want them to know as much about her as they can and her parents are their best resource."

"She's been gone for what? Five years," Toby mused.

"Six years next month," Josh replied. "But guess what?"

"What," Toby asked.

"I have a new girlfriend," Josh smiled.

"That's great," Donna smiled. "What's her name? Where is she? Do the kids like her?"

"Easy there, Motormouth," Toby broke in. "Give the man a chance to breath."

Donna hit Toby on the shoulder again as Josh laughed. "I'm sure glad you married her cause I don't think my shoulders could take the beatings."

"It doesn't hurt," Toby said softly. She hit him again harder. "Ow!"

"I thought you said it didn't hurt," Donna said.

"You hit the same spot," Toby whined.

"What's going on out here," Jed asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Toby is getting beat up by a girl," Josh joked.

"Ok," Jed said quietly. He looked around the hall and into the front room. "My wife hasn't returned with your children?"

"No," Toby replied. "If she had do you think this place would be so quiet?"

"Probably not," Jed mused. "Lets sit down and catch up. Joshua, how are things in the Senate?"

"Same old crap," Josh replied. He made himself comfortable in one of the easy chairs as Jed sat in the other. Toby and Donna cuddled together on the matching loveseat. Toby put an arm around her shoulders drawing her close as she crossed her legs over his lap.

"Forget the Senate," Donna cut in. "I want to hear about your new girlfriend!"

"You have a new girlfriend," Jed teased.

Josh smiled. "Yeah. She's beautiful."

Toby half-listened as he rubbed his wife's shoulder absently and let his mind wander.

~The White House~  
>~March 17th, 2002~<p>

"Look! We're an item," Donna said as she dropped a soggy newspaper on Toby's desk.

"What's this," he asked.

"We made the `Who's hot' page of the Washington Post." She told him. "There is a picture of us at the party last night and a small blurb stating that we've been dating over a month."

"Has it only been a month," Toby joked. "It seems like longer."

"Should I be offended over that," she pouted.

"Well you might as well start the day off right," he told her with a grin.

"You're not wearing green," she stated.

"No," he replied. "And I'm not Irish either."

"I get to pinch you," she said as she started around his desk. "Stand up so I can grab your ass."

"Ok," he replied as he stood and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hard on the mouth and grabbed her pulling her tight to him.

"Excuse me," CJ said loudly from the door. Toby stopped kissing Donna and looked at CJ. "Leo wants to see us. Now!"

"I have to go," Toby said before kissing Donna again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Now Tobus," CJ bellowed from the bullpen.

He broke the kiss again. "I guess she really means it."

"I guess you're right," she replied. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," he said as he walked her out of his office.

"Darn it," she cussed. "I forgot to pinch you!"

"I'll let you make it up to me later," he smirked.

"You bet your ass you will," she told him. He just laughed and walked away with CJ.

~March 17, 2002~  
>~Donna's apartment~<p>

Toby was enjoying the feeling of Donna in his arms. In the past month they had seen each other away from work at least once every other day. To say things were going well would be putting it mildly. Toby kissed her deeply and let his hands roam all over her body as her hands were doing the same to him.

"Donna," Toby said questioningly as his mouth nibbled down the side of her neck.

"Yes," she moaned.

"What's the chance of us moving this to your bedroom?"

"My room mate is not coming home until Monday," she said. "We could do it right here on the couch."

"They're watching us," Toby stated.

"Who is watching us," she asked confused.

"The cats," he whispered.

She giggled and held him tight. "I assure you, they won't pounce on you or anything. You're safe from the killer cats."

"I don't like them watching us," he said. "Its creepy."

"Fine," she said as she leaned back. "But you have to carry me."

"Your legs don't work," he questioned.

"They turned to jello a couple of kisses ago," she pouted.

"Ok," he grumbled as he stood up. He leaned over and picked her up. He started walking around the couch towards her bedroom when he felt something dart between his feet. Losing his balance he fell to the floor with Donna still in his arms.

"What the hell," Donna cursed from under him.

"One of those damn cats tripped me," he explained. "I thought you said I was safe!"

"Apparently I lied," she told him. He rolled off of her and onto his back. "They are my room mates cats. I can't do anything about them."

"Get rid of your room mate," he suggested.

"I can't afford to," she said.

He rolled onto his side and looked at her. "Move in with me."

"What? Just like that. Move in with you?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

A Life Story: Die a Thousand Deaths  
>By Sunny<br>Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.  
>Pairings: TobyDonna, Sam/CJ, Jed/Abbey, Leo/Margaret, Josh/Ofc  
>Spoilers; Everything! Just in case.<br>Summary: Toby and Donna, the beginning

~Manchester 2017~

Jed Bartlet sat in his favorite chair and listened as the house full of people wandered around. He could hear snippets of conversations as his guests were settling down for the night. Donna was accusing Toby of being over-indulgent as he had read three books to their young daughter instead of the usual one book. Sam and Josh were catching up  
>on old times as CJ made certain the older children were washing their faces and brushing their teeth. And Jed could hear his wife softly talking with Margaret in the kitchen.<p>

His oldest and dearest friend, Leo McGarry shuffled into the room and sat in the chair next to him.

"What are you doing," Leo asked.

"I'm listening to the winds of change," Jed replied. "And you?"

"Oh I was thinking of taking mamba lessons," Leo said flippantly. They both laughed then stopped as they heard the rising voice of Donna, yelling her displeasure at Toby. It seemed as if the whole house stopped then suddenly Toby started laughing.

"It's not funny," Donna said loudly.

Toby muttered something in reply then Donna said, "What is with you? You're as horny as a teenager!"

That made everyone laugh and suddenly a door was closed tight.

"Did you ever think they would be married this long," Leo asked.

"I never thought they would get married in the first place," Jed replied.

"I know. I think we were all shocked," Leo muttered.

"Speaking of marriage," Jed began.

"Oh here we go," Leo said aloud as he rolled his eyes.

"When are you and Margaret going to stop living in sin and get married," Jed inquired.

"We are not living in sin," Leo defended. "We're room mates!"

"So that's what they call it these days," Jed teased. "When we were younger they called it shacking up."

"No, when we were younger they called it room mates. There is nothing immoral going on," Leo stated.

"Says you."

"Says me and Margaret," Leo pointed out.

"What about you and Margaret," Toby asked as he walked into the room. "Are you two finally getting married?"

Leo ignored the last remark. "I thought you were upstairs schlepping with your wife," he said irritated.

"Schlepping," Toby repeated. "That means `to carry something.' Are you sure you meant schlepping?"

"No I meant something else but I'm too polite to say that," Leo replied.

"I'm not," Josh broke in as he and Sam entered the room. "Toby, why aren't you upstairs screwing your wife?"

"She threatened me with bodily harm," Toby smiled.

"Well that's just not right," Sam said in Toby's defense.

"I agree," Toby said as he settled on a corner of the couch. "But the woman just won't listen to me."

"You better not be talking about me," Donna yelled from the top of the stairs.

"How the hell does she do that," Toby muttered.

"Dog ears," Josh said softly.

"I heard that," Donna said as she descended the stairs.

"You boys should stop now before it is too late," Abbey said as she and Margaret walked in from the kitchen. Abbey leaned over the back of Jed's chair and kissed the top of his head as Margaret sat on a stool next to Leo. Donna entered the room and made a beeline to her husband, making herself comfortable on his lap. Everyone smiled as they cuddled together.

"You guys are too cute," Abbey admonished. Donna blushed and buried her face in her husband's neck.

"It's disgusting," CJ retorted as she joined the rest of them.

"Why," Toby asked.

CJ sat down on the other end of the couch. "Cause I'm too tall to sit on Sam's lap and it makes me jealous."

"You can sit on my lap," Josh offered.

"No she can't," Sam said quickly sitting between his wife and Toby and Donna. Which made everyone laugh again.

"So what's our agenda for tomorrow," CJ asked.

"We have a busy day planned for tomorrow," Jed began and everyone groaned. "It's not that bad. We will start off with an early breakfast. Then I'm taking the kids down to the barn and teach them how to milk cows."

"You do that every year," Toby broke in. "Josh, Andy and Sam can milk cows with the best of them."

"Why do you think we let you bring them every year," Jed stated. "We have a lot of cows that need to be milked."

"I thought you just liked our company," Toby smiled.

"That too," Jed replied. "After we milk the cows then the kids and I are going to make ice cream for the party later."

"What are the rest of us going to be doing during all of this," Josh asked.

"Decorating the barn," Abbey announced.

"Oh G-d," Toby moaned. "Not a hoe-down."

"Toby Zachary Ziegler," Abbey scolded.

"Uh oh," Sam said quietly. "You're in trouble."

"Ma'am," Toby said meekly as he peered around his wife.

"It's not every year that we get to celebrate a 50th wedding anniversary," Abbey stated. "And Jed and I decided to re-create our wedding celebration."

"You got married in a barn," Toby asked.

"You have a problem with that," she asked testily.

"No ma'am," he replied.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I know we are celebrating your wedding anniversary too but we couldn't re-create the White House in New Hampshire."

"I understand," Toby smiled.

"We'll give it a shot when you guys get to 25 years," she smiled back.

"That's another 10 years," Toby protested.

"Give it up Toby," Jed suggested. Toby leaned his head back on the couch and opted to be quiet.

"I'm giving you a special job Toby," Abbey continued. He raised his head and looked at her. "You get to go to the airport and pick up the girls."

"Lucky me," Toby muttered, which earned him an elbow from his wife.

"I'll go," Sam volunteered.

"Toby has a suburban," Abbey explained. "He can haul more than your van."

"What time do I have to leave," Toby asked.

"The first plane touches down at 6:15," Abbey said. "So you should leave by 4:30"

Toby looked at his watch and groaned. "I have to go to bed," he announced as he pushed his wife to her feet. Donna settled into the warm corner he vacated as Toby turned to look at her. "Are you coming?"

"I'm sure you can find your way," she replied. Toby looked at her and motioned for her to follow. They stared at each other for a moment before Donna gave in. "I guess I'm going to bed too."

"You guys keep the noise down," Jed warned. "Don't wake the kids."

"With 13 years of practice of not waking kids I think we have gotten rather good at it," Toby said as he was leading his wife out of the room. "Good night."

"Good night," everyone called from the front room.

~The White House~  
>~February 2003~<p>

Josh poured himself a cup of coffee from the ever-full coffee pot and looked around the room. He spotted Toby Ziegler sitting in a corner hunched over the table. Josh walked over and joined him.

"Hey," Josh said.

"Hey," Toby replied barely looking up.

"What are you doing here," Josh asked. "I thought you were leaving early."

"I am," Toby replied shortly.

"Toby, its 6 pm," Josh said gently.

"I'm finishing this draft for Sam then I'm leaving," Toby told him.

"You and Donna are taking a long weekend," Josh mused.

"Yeah," Toby smiled. "We're going to New Hampshire to celebrate our anniversary."

"Toby. You got married 6 months ago and it wasn't the 15th of July."

"It was one year ago on Valentines Day that we started dating," Toby reminded him.

"I know," Josh said quietly. "I remember. You're going to New Hampshire? Manchester?"

"Yeah," Toby replied.

"I thought you hated that place," Josh mused. "Because it was too remote and no one could reach you there."

"Which is exactly why we are going there," Toby smiled. "We're going to try to get pregnant again."

"Jeez," Josh shook his head. "You guys have miscarried twice already. How long are you going to keep trying?"

"Until we get it right," Toby told him softly. "Donna wants to have a child really bad."

"You could adopt," He suggested.

"We're going to keep trying for now. But adoption is part of a future plan," Toby said as he stood up. "How are things with Sharon, uh Karen?"

"Lauren," Josh corrected. "Her name is Lauren. I thought you would have remembered that by now."

"Josh you have dated too many women for me to take the time to remember their names," Toby pointed out.

"We've been dating for three months," Josh said sounding slightly offended.

"That's got to be a record," Toby mused as he started walking away.

Josh stood up and quickly followed him. "I think it is," he joked. "I've actually been following your advice and it's working."

"Told you," Toby muttered.

"I saw how well it worked on Donna so I thought I would give it a shot," Josh stated.

"No longer the straight shooter," Toby asked.

"I'm still a straight shooter," Josh said. "Only now I use straight arrows as well. What's going on with Sam and CJ?"

"What do you mean," Toby asked as he began climbing the stairs.

"I mean they sure are spending a lot of time together," Josh pointed out.

"Well, Donna doesn't let me go out much anymore and you're spending all of your time with Lauren so I guess they are spending their time together," Toby said.

"You don't think that's weird," Josh asked.

"Why would it be weird," Toby replied.

"She's older than him."

Toby stopped and looked at Josh. "If they're happy that's all that matters. Besides, Sam needs someone who can make him feel special. CJ can do that."

"So what you're saying is you're all for them having a relationship," Josh went on.

"Yeah. I'm not bothered by it."

"Ok," Josh breathed. "Don't look cause they're kissing in Sam's office."

Toby looked over at Sam's office and sighed. He walked over and entered without knocking. "Get a room," he teased.

"What are you still doing here," CJ asked her face all flushed.

"I was proofing the speech for Monday," he said as he dropped the file on Sam's desk. "I'm leaving now."

"What are you and Donna going to be doing this weekend," Sam asked.

"Don't answer that," Josh said from the door.

Sam looked at Josh while CJ stared pointedly at Toby. "We're going to try to make another baby," he said.

"Good for you," CJ smiled.

Sam groaned and flopped onto a nearby chair. "I'm now scarred for life."

"I told you," Josh said.

~Manchester 2017~  
>~Toby and Donna's room~<p>

Toby snaked his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her back to him. They snuggled together as Toby buried his face in her long blond hair.

"Sometimes I feel so guilty," Donna said softly.

"About what," Toby asked.

"Loving you. Being with you," she replied.

"Why," he asked cautiously.

"I don't know," she said. "Sometimes I think that if you and I had never gotten married maybe Josh and I would have then he wouldn't be so sad."

"He's not that sad," Toby stated as he held her a little tighter.

"I'm not leaving you," she assured him. "I just think about how things might have been different."

"Josh will be fine," Toby said. "Lauren was a good woman. Her death was untimely but there was no way anyone could have prevented it."

"Do you think he hears the gunfire," she mused.

"I could almost guarantee it," Toby said softly. "Who knew that the woman sent to protect the presidents daughter would fall in love with a member of his staff, quit her job, have three kids then be killed by a stray bullet from a drive-by shooting."

"That could have been me," she stated flatly.

"I know," he said he voice a mere whisper. She turned over in his arms and kissed him hard.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "This is not the time to be talking about things like this."

"I think about it all the time Donna," he told her. "Every time you are away from me I worry that you are never coming back. I worry more about you then I do our kids."

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she replied. "I worry the same about you. I would die a thousand deaths if anything ever happened to you."

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too," she replied as he kissed her and rolled her onto her back. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Life Story: Fathers and Daughters  
>By Sunny<br>Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.  
>Spoilers: Everything! Just to be sure.<br>Pairings: Toby/Donna, CJ/Sam, Leo/Margaret, Jed/Abbey, Josh/OFC  
>Summary: Toby and Donna from the beginning<br>Note: This is the fourth installment of A Life Story. The previous  
>three are:<br>Once Upon a Valentines  
>The Fall of Toby Ziegler<br>Die a Thousand Deaths

~Manchester 2017~  
>~the master bedroom~<p>

Jed crawled under the covers on the bed and pulled them up to his chin before looking pointedly at his wife.

"It's late," he said.

She looked up from her book and glared at him. "You're the one taking your own sweet time in the bathroom."

"I was preparing myself for you," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I took a shower!"

She smiled. "I noticed."

"The girls are bringing their kids," he asked.

She laid her book on her lap and sighed. "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Until they get here," he replied. "Are you going to turn off the lights?"

Without replying, she put her book on the nightstand and turned off the lights then snuggled under the blankets.

"Did Josh happen to tell you the name of this new woman in his life," she asked.

"Yes," he said softly. "But no one else knows. He wants it to be a surprise."

"I'm glad he told us though," she mused. "How do you think the others are going to react?"

"I think they'll be shocked at first and wonder what our reactions are going to be."

"Were you surprised," she asked.

"A little," he replied. "But then I remembered the letter you told me she sent that stated she was dating someone we knew."

She laughed. "I remember you and I trying to figure out who it was."

"I'm glad it's Josh," he stated.

"Me too," she agreed. "He has always been like a son to you."

"Can you picture her mothering Josh's kids," he frowned.

"Yeah. I can," she smiled. "I'll bet she's as over-protective of them as you were with her."

"I was not," he protested.

"You still are," she reminded him.

"She needs to be protected," he muttered.

"I think Josh can do that."

"I agree. Do you think CJ will try to figure out how to spin this?"

"Definitely," she laughed. "She has never gotten out of Press Secretary mode."

"Thank G-d for that," he said.

"What an amazing group of friends we have," she mused.

"Speaking of friends," he started. "Did you talk to Margaret about her and Leo?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She confirmed that they have a two bedroom house and only use one bedroom," she said.

"That old dog," Jed replied. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Me too," she replied softly. "I wish he would open his eyes and realize what a precious thing he has right in front of him."

"He is deaf, dumb and blind," Jed stated. "I'll talk to him again tomorrow."

"You need to talk to Toby," she reminded him

"I know," he grumbled.

"You're not getting any younger and neither is he," she reminded him. "Talk to him before it's too late."

"Do you think he'll want to do it," Jed asked.

"I think he has been dying to do it," Abbey stated. "He just doesn't want to ask."

"Maybe I should ask Sam," he mused.

"We already agreed that Toby should do it," she reminded him. "Besides Sam doesn't have any time, not with running his law firm."

"I'll ask him tomorrow," Jed gave in. "Before the party starts."

"Good," Abbey smiled. "Now go to sleep."

~The White House 2007~  
>~Josh's office~<p>

"Donna! Come in here," Josh yelled as he walked past her desk and into his office.

Donna got up as quickly as her pregnant body would allow and waddled into his office.

"Guess what," he beamed.

"What," she asked tiredly as she rubbed her lower back.

"I asked Lauren to marry me," he announced.

"And?"

"She said yes," he replied with a big smile then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Josh," she protested. "Congratulations and don't you dare pick me up!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I forgot."

"If Toby saw that you would be dead," she reminded him. "So when's the big day?"

"Three weeks from Saturday," he stated.

"Three weeks! Aren't you rushing things a bit?"

"What do you mean," he asked. "We've been dating for four years."

"Not that," she replied. "Planning a wedding takes time."

"I know," he smiled. "But you White House women have gotten pretty good at these things, you and Toby, Sam and CJ, Ginger and her husband, Ainsley and that Republican guy. Do you think Toby will write a speech for me?"

"Probably. You'll have to ask him."

"Will you ask him for me," Josh asked meekly.

"He won't bite you know," she stated.

"It's not his bite that scares me. It's his bark," he told her. "Does he bark at the kids?"

Donna laughed. "Are you kidding me? He barely raises his voice to them. I'm rather jealous actually. I have to beg, plead and scream to get them to mind and all he does is look at them."

"Does he have a special look that makes you mind," Josh teased.

"You really don't want me to answer that do you," she said with a grimace.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good," he said with concern.

"I think I'm having contractions," she replied.

"You're not due for another month," he reminded her.

"Thank you," she said. "Tell that to the baby."

"You're not due for another month," he said to her stomach.

"Josh," she groaned. "Call Toby."

~Manchester 2017~  
>~the master bedroom~<p>

"Where are you going," Jed asked sleepily as Abbey climbed out of bed.

"I'm going to make some coffee for Toby," she stated.

"Now? It's early yet," he said.

"It's a quarter after four," she told him.

"See? It's early. Don't you think Toby can make his own coffee? Come back to bed," he pleaded.

"Toby is doing us a favor so I'm going to be nice to him."

"How is this a favor? I seem to recall you told him to go," he teased.

"He didn't argue about it did he? Besides if he hadn't gone I would have."

"Sam would have gone," Jed said.

"Sam gets lost as easily as Josh. If he had gone we wouldn't see our kids for another month or so," she stated. "I'll be back. Go to sleep."

"Ok," he agreed softly.

Abbey moved quietly through the old house. She could hear movement from Toby and Donna's room and knew that Toby was up. Quickly she went down the stairs to the kitchen. She flipped on the lights and began making a pot of coffee.

"What are you doing up," Toby asked softly.

Abbey turned around and smiled. "Making coffee."

"Are those donuts," he asked pointing to a box on the counter.

"Are you supposed to eat donuts," she asked in return

"Not really but I have to give Donna a reason to yell at me," he replied.

She opened the box and held it out to him. "You're incorrigible."

He picked one and bit into it. "These are good," he told her.

"I want a donut," a little voice said from the doorway.

"What are you doing up," Toby asked his daughter as he bent over and picked her up.

"I heard you get up so I wanted to see what you were doing," she said as she bit into her Dad's donut. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the airport to get your other Aunties," he told her.

"I want to go," she pouted.

"Daddy's going to be gone for awhile," Donna said as she walked in. "Is that coffee ready?"

"I was just going to pour Toby a cup," Abbey smiled as she reached for two mugs.

"She could sleep in the truck," Toby said.

Donna looked at him holding their daughter. "I'll get her dressed," she stated as she reached for Abbey. "Give Daddy his donut that he's not supposed to have."

Donna left with little Abbey and a cup of coffee as Toby finished the donut and drank his coffee.

"Do you have the flight information for me," he asked.

"It's on the corkboard over the desk in the study," she told him as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Toby. I really appreciate this."

"I know," he blushed. "We wouldn't want Sam getting lost."

She smiled. "No we wouldn't. I'm going back to bed."

"See you later," Toby said softly.

She turned at the door. "Toby. When you get back, talk to Jed alone. He wants to ask you something and I made him promise me he would before the party."

"Ok," he frowned. "Should I be worried?"

"No. I think it will make you very happy. Drive careful."

"I'm ready," little Abbey announced as she ran into the room. Toby hauled her up into his arms.

"Then lets go," he said.

~The White House 2007~  
>~the main ballroom~<p>

The wedding had come off without a hitch. True to Josh's prediction the women of the White House were able to pull off a beautiful wedding in very little time. The Bartlet administration was quickly coming to an end and the national papers were proclaiming it the Cupid administration as so many couples had gotten married.

"Congratulations," Sam said as he patted his best friend on the back.

"Thank you," Josh smiled. "I sometimes thought that this day would never come."

"She's a beautiful woman," Sam said referring to the bride.

"Yes she is," Josh agreed. "So is that little girl you're holding. She is so small."

Sam looked down at his daughter who was asleep in his arms. "She is very precious."

"Are you and CJ going to try to keep up with Toby and Donna," Josh asked.

"Are you kidding? They have a pretty good head start," Sam stated. "What about you and Lauren? Any babies in the near future?"

Josh smiled indulgently. "Yeah. In about 6 or 7 months."

"Are you kidding," Sam smiled. "That's great! Have you told anyone else?"

Josh shook his head. "We just found out a couple of days ago. We're going to announce it this afternoon."

"Have you guys seen my wife," Toby asked nervously as he walked up to them.

"No. You lost her," Josh joked.

"She was wandering around muttering my name," Toby explained. "I think it's almost time."

"She can't have the baby today," Josh said firmly.

Toby raised his eyebrows at him. "Josh I don't think I have any say in this right now."

"Toby I just got married! She can't have the baby today," Josh protested. "Tomorrow would be ok."

"Josh! You don't make an appointment for these things," Toby pointed out.

"Toby," CJ yelled loudly from across the room.

Toby looked at her for a second then turned to Josh and Sam. "Sorry Josh," he said quietly. "I think the baby is coming today. I have to go take my wife to the hospital." And with that said he walked quickly across the room and out into the hall.

"How does he stay so calm," Josh asked with a frown.

"Lots of practice," Sam said. "The important thing to remember in these situations is that if you reach Dupont Circle, you've gone too far. "

"I know how to get to the hospital from here Sam," Josh stated.

"I know now as well," Sam said. "Luckily for me that fire station was there so I didn't have to deliver the baby myself."

"There wouldn't have been any doubt if you had listened to CJ in the first place," Josh pointed out.

"I thought I knew where I was going," Sam defended. "I thought she was wrong because she was in so much pain. It can't be that painful for all women can it?"

"I think it is," Josh replied.

"Wow," Sam said in wonder. "I'm amazed they keep having babies."

"Me too," Josh agreed.

~Manchester 2017~  
>~Manchester Municipal Airport~<p>

Toby stood at the terminal gate holding his daughter and watching for Ellie Bartlet to depart the plane. He was very surprised to see her carrying a child in her arms.

"Isn't that Josh's daughter," Toby asked.

"Yes it is," she replied. "Hello Toby."

"Hi," he said softly as he bent to kiss her cheek. "You're looking well. What are you doing with Katie?"

"She got sick at her Grandparents and wanted to be with her father," Ellie explained. "So I offered to bring her with me."

"I'm so confused," he said softly.

She laughed at him. "Josh didn't tell you."

"Tell me what,' Toby asked.

"That I'm his new girlfriend," she stated.

Toby blinked at her as he absorbed the information. "Does your Dad know?"

"I think so," she replied. "I think you're the first person outside of the family to find out. Josh wants to tell everyone at the party."

"Wow," he exclaimed. "This is going to be a hell of a party."

"Yes it is," she agreed. "What time are Elizabeth and Zoey arriving?"

"Zoey should be here in about 45 minutes and Elizabeth arrives about thirty minutes later," he said.

"Hmm. Think we have time to eat?"

"I think so," he smiled. "I'm sure Abbey will wake up for food."

"I'm hungry," the little girl said sleepily.

"Me too," Katie said just as sleepily.

"Lets go eat," Toby stated. "I'll grab a porter and have him get your bags and hold them for us."

~George Washington University Hospital 2007~  
>~the hospital waiting room~<p>

"Boy or girl," Abbey asked as she saw Toby enter the room.

"Boy," he replied sheepishly.

"That's five boys Toby," Josh pointed out.

"Thank you," Toby stated. "I had forgotten how to count that high. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"Couldn't leave without seeing the newest Ziegler," Josh smiled.

"They're bringing him out to the observation room in a few minutes," Toby announced.

"Lets go wait," Sam said pushing Josh towards the door. The two men left followed by their wives. CJ stopped long enough to give Toby a hug and a kiss before stepping out of the room.

"So," Abbey began. "Now that we're alone, sit down."

"What did I do," Toby asked as he sat on one of the hard plastic chairs.

"It's not what you did, it's what you're going to do," she threatened. "Toby. You and Donna have had five kids in five years. I hope that this is going to be the last."

"Ma'am," he said quietly.

"Don't you ma'am me," she warned. "You need to realize what a strain this is on your wife's body. Women aren't made to pop out babies like a machine. You guys need to use precautions. Condoms, the pill, a vasectomy, abstinence."

"Abstinence," he repeated horrified. "I can't believe you said that!"

"At least I know you're listening to me," she stated.

"I always listen to you," he told her. "I just don't always do what you tell me."

"I hope this is one of the rare times in your life that you actually do what I suggest," she said softly. "Please Toby, think about this carefully."

"I will," he promised.

~Manchester Municipal Airport 2017~

Once again Toby found himself standing at a gate waiting for one of the Bartlet children. Zoey saw him and ran over to grab him in a bear hug.

"How are you," Toby asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I thought Ellie was going to be here first."

"She is. She's at the restaurant with the kids," he told her.

"Which kids," Zoey asked carefully.

"Little Abbey and Katie," Toby told her.

"Josh brought his kids," she smiled.

"No. Ellie brought Katie. The rest of the kids are with their grandparents," he explained. "She told me."

"Who else knows," Zoey asked.

"Your parents," he ventured. "Where is your daughter?"

"She's in New York with her father."

"How is Charlie? Do you talk with him often," he asked.

"About once a week," she said softly. "Since the divorce we just haven't been able to talk."

"I understand," Toby replied.

"Of course you would," Zoey smiled. "When is Liz getting in?"

"Another half hour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Toby stood with Ellie, Zoey and the girls and waited for the last time for a Bartlet to depart a plane. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious with all these women around him. People were giving the group some strange looks. Fortunately, Liz was one of the<br>first to get off the plane.

"Where's Annie," Zoey asked.

"She's still on South Africa," Liz explained as she hugged everyone. "Working with the Peace Corp. What's Katie doing here?"

"She came with me," Ellie smiled. She continued at Liz's worried look. "It's ok. Toby knows."

"Can we continue this conversation in the truck," Toby asked.

"What's the matter Toby? You don't want to be seen with all these women," Zoey teased.

"I think your Dad will kill me if I don't get you home pretty soon," he replied. "I know I wouldn't want my daughter kept from me."

~GWU Hospital 2013~

"She's beautiful," Toby said softly as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. "We finally got a girl."

"The last child," Donna said firmly.

"The last one," he agreed as he leaned over to kiss his wife. He then kissed his daughter on her forehead. "I have to go show her off."

"Hurry back," Donna told him.

"I will," he said as he walked out to the waiting area. "I just want to show her off."

Donna smiled to herself and shook her head. She knew that Toby loved his sons but he had wanted at least one little girl, now he had her.


	5. Chapter 5

A Life Story: Past, Present, Future  
>By Sunny<br>Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.  
>Spoilers: Everything! Just in case.<br>Pairings: Toby/Donna, CJ/Sam, Jed/Abbey, Leo/Margaret, Josh/Ellie  
>Summary: Toby and Donna, the beginning<p>

~Manchester 2017~  
>~the front porch~<p>

A gentle breeze flowed over the porch and washed away the smoke that rose from the end of Toby's cigar. He puffed on it silently and thought back over the day, the months and the years as he slowly swayed back and forth on the porch swing. Life had not been easy on him for many years. It wasn't until they were almost through the first term in the White House that his life had really taken on any meaning. He was grateful for all that had come to him. During that time he had found a simple peace inside himself and he was then able to more clearly share his thoughts with others.

It hadn't always been easy though. There was the brief period when the President had been so angry with him that he was certain he would be sent on the next plane to Alaska. But the President had gotten counseling and eventually came and thanked him for opening his mind to the pain he never realized he had hid. Toby shared his own pain and the two became very close, nearly inseparable. Even now there was a deep bond between them that no one could break.

"Your wife said I could find you out here," Jed said as he walked out of the front door. "What the hell are you doing in the dark?"

"Enjoying the scenery. And the peace and quiet," Toby smiled.

"Humph. Now I know why you like to come here so much. I thought you were a city boy but deep down you are a country boy through and through," Jed teased.

"Don't let my wife know," Toby pleaded. "She wants to move up here."

"Why don't you," Jed asked.

"And leave the city? Are you kidding," Toby replied.

"No. And actually that leads into something else I wanted to discuss. I had promised Abbey I would talk to you before the party but things got a little out of hand."

"Who was going to predict that we would end up chasing your cows halfway across the state," Toby cut in.

"Well I could say something about your boys," Jed began. "But they are good boys."

"Boys with sore behinds," Toby pointed out.

"You never would have spanked Abbey that way," Jed stated.

"I don't know," Toby smiled. "Your wife might like it."

"Don't go there," Jed warned. Toby laughed. "Seriously though, I have a favor to ask."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," Toby again cut in.

"You might want to hear me out first," Jed said.

Toby puffed on his cigar. "I'm listening."

"I want you to write a book," Jed stated. "About my life. About all the things that happened between me and my father, and everything up to now."

"I would be honored," Toby said quietly.

"You're going to have to move up here. At least temporarily," Jed told him.

"Maybe permanently," Toby agreed.

"What's this," Jed inquired.

"There's a farmhouse down the road for sale," Toby explained. "I was thinking about looking at it tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Jed volunteered.

"I'd like that," Toby said. "So what do you think of Josh dating your daughter?"

"That was a change of subject," Jed joked. "I think it's good for both of them."

"Katie sure likes Ellie," Toby pointed out.

Jed smiled. "Did you see the look on CJ's face when Josh made the announcement?"

"Yeah. Just before my wife punched me," Toby said. "What is the deal with Leo and Margaret?"

"He's schlepping her and doesn't want anyone to know," Jed said.

Toby laughed. "You guys do know that that means to carry something, right?"

"Yeah," Jed said sheepishly. "I just like to say it cause it makes you laugh."

"Lots of things make me laugh these days," Toby pointed out.

"I know," Jed stated. "You have become a likeable person in your dotage."

Toby snorted. "You should talk."

"I've always been likeable," Jed said in a tone that was playful.

"Sure," Toby mocked.

"You sure are cheeky tonight," Jed pointed out. "Did you get laid?"

"When don't I," Toby chuckled. "I just realized that you can't send the 82nd airborne after me."

"We've been out of office for how long and it just dawned on you?"

"I've been distracted," Toby defended. "Lets go back to Leo and Margaret."

"There you go changing the subject again," Jed muttered. "I'll have you know that I threatened him with bodily harm if he doesn't marry her soon."

"Good. Doesn't he realize what would happen if he suddenly died," Toby asked.

"What," Jed asked pretending not to know.

"She would end up with nothing," Toby stated. "All these years that they have been together would leave her alone and destitute."

"She'll be taken care of," Jed said knowingly.

"It will be better if they are married."

"They will be," Jed promised. "You are such a little worry wart."

"I worry about those who have no one else to worry about them," Toby said.

"You really need to move on," Jed advised. Toby sat silently and hung his head. "Toby. No one knew. Not even her best friend."

"I was her boss," Toby pointed out.

"Yes, you were her boss. And I was Delores's boss," Jed stated. "But there were things about her that I never knew. We all assumed that Ginger and her husband were happy. I guess that there was a lot more to their story then any of us will ever know."

"Well now that they're dead it's kind of hard to ask," Toby said bitterly.

"Toby," Jed said gently. "Let it go."

"I'll try," Toby promised.

"You'll try what," Donna asked as she joined them on the porch.

"Moving on with my life," Toby said as she sat next to him.

"Talking about Ginger, I see."

"How do you do that," Jed asked.

"That's a womanly secret," She teased.

"I guess so," Jed mused. "I'm going back inside."

"Alright," Toby said softly. The swing gently swayed under them as they let the quietness of the evening surrounds them. "Are the boys asleep?"

"Yes. But not before they apologized like fifty times," she said.

"I can't believe they did that," Toby frowned puffing on the stub of his cigar.

"Must be something they picked up from you," she pointed out.

"I never let cows out of their pen," Toby defended.

"Who was it that insisted that the turkeys should roam freely in CJ's office," Donna asked.

"Oh G-d," he moaned. "That was years ago. I never told them that story."

"I think Sam or Josh did," Donna said. "Anyways, they are properly contrite."

"Hmm."

"What else were you and Jed discussing?"

"He wants me to write his memoirs," Toby stated.

"Excellent," she smiled. "Did you tell him yes?"

"I said there was no way in hell I would do it."

"Liar," she said as she smacked his arm. "You wanted to do it years ago."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders drawing her nearer. "Maybe I'll write about you. I could write the Donna stories."

"Great. Just what I need a pornographic view of my life," she laughed.

"How do you know it would be pornographic," he asked.

"Lets look at the evidence," she began. "The love letters you sent from Japan. The poems you wrote every time I bore a child. The short story you wrote when you went to California with Josh and Sam and I stayed home with the kids."

"That was only to point out my longing for you and wasn't something to be shared with the public" Toby said.

"I should hope not," she said testily. "Some of that was downright nasty."

"Well it turned you on," he pointed out.

"Were not discussing that," she conceded.

"Are you guys going to sit out here all night," Abbey asked from the doorway.

"A little longer," Toby replied.

"Everyone's going to bed," Abbey stated. "Lock up when you come in."

"Alright," they agreed. Abbey closed the screen and went inside. Once again the silence surrounded them.

"I wish we could stay here," Donna said quietly. "I miss the country."

"Maybe we can," Toby told her. She looked at him questioningly. "I'm going to have to spend a lot of time with Jed in order to work on the book. It could take years to write and it would only make sense to live nearby."

"Are you serious," she asked trying to contain her excitement. He nodded and she turned to hug him.

"Jed and I are going to look at a place down the road tomorrow," he told her. "If things turn out right, we could be moved before school starts."

"That would be wonderful," she smiled. "I would love to be closer to Jed and Abbey."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Then we can watch out for them better."

"You are a worse mother hen than I am," she laughed.

"Yes," he smiled. "Yes I am."

She stood up and reached for him. "Let's go to bed, my love. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

He tossed his cigar in the can that Abbey had provided just for him and stood up. Taking his wife's hand in his he followed her into the house. The past had been busy and full of changes. And for now the future looked just as busy. But he didn't mind, everything that meant something to him was in that house right at that moment. Life couldn't get much better.

The End


End file.
